Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 19 (Heart)
Heart is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *Chats gives KELLIE a necklace with a heart shape, and there's a picture of Chats inside it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 3 (Body). *CHARLI pretends to be a plane writing a message in the sky. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be). *TIM shows us his favourite guitars and gives Kathleen some guitar lessons. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 22 (Favourite things). *CHARLI sings Hi-5 family song. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). *KATHLEEN matches the Hi-5 band faces with the things they like. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). *NATHAN builds a dog house for Kellie's new dog. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings). *CHARLI dog-sits three puppies. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who has a picnic with her doll (Kellie) and builds a sandcastle with a spade (Tim) and a truck (Nathan). Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 36 (Feelings). Gallery Kellie_S6_E19.png Charli_S6_E19_1.png Tim_S6_E19.png Charli_S6_E19_2.png Kathleen_S6_E19.png Nathan_S6_E19.png Charli_S6_E19_3.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E19.png Trivia *It is unknown if Kathleen was learning to play the guitar because she didn't play along with Tim during his segment. Later, in the ending version of Making Music, she plays the electric guitar. Songlets ;Word play Inside my heart there's a place for you Always and forever Inside my heart, even when I'm blue We'll always be together Inside my heart, a special place for you. Inside my heart there's a place for you Always and forever Inside my heart, even when I'm blue We'll always be together Inside my heart, a special place for you. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Making music Do you know my favourite, my favourite things? Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. Here they are my favourite, my favourite things Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. Do you know my favourite, my favourite things? Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. ;Body move #02 Five, four, three, two, one, come with me and have some fun Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 One to see, two to hear Three to taste, four to feel Five to smell, we're doing well Five, four, three, two, one, we're having some fun With my eyes I can see, with my ears I can hear With my hands I can touch, I can feel when you are near I can taste sweet and sour, I can smell with my nose Let's do it one more time Here's how it, here's how it, here's how it goes Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five, four, three, two, one, come with me and have some fun. ;Puzzles and patterns We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. ;Shapes in space I am making something special, I am making something here With the stamp, stamp, stamp I will create it, something wonderful, something great. I am making something special, I am making something here With the fold, fold, fold I will create it, something wonderful, something great. I am making something special, I am making something here With the cut, cut, cut I will create it, something wonderful, something great. ;Body move #03 Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies, it's been a big day Time to close your eyes, dream, little puppies, dream about play Draw a great big breath, even nice long side Head off to the land of nighty nights Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies, it's been a big day Time to close your eyes, dream, little puppies, dream about play Draw a great big breath, even nice long side Head off to the land of nighty nights Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies. ;Sharing stories Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play, just me and you, play all day, that's what I do. Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play, just me and you, play all day, that's what we do. Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play with your favourite toys, play all day and jump for joy. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about hearts Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about the sky Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about kennels Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about shovels & spades Category:Ep about trucks Category:Ep about castles